


Gdyby

by girl_with_dragontattoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, What-If
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_dragontattoo/pseuds/girl_with_dragontattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Przez te wszystkie lata, Potter? - Snape pyta drwiąco.<br/>A Harry patrzy na niego poważnie i odpowiada: - Zawsze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gdyby

Po upalnym lecie wreszcie przychodzi czas wyjazdu obu chłopców do Hogwartu i Harry jedzie z całą rodziną na dworzec King's Cross.

\- Mamo, nie mogę przecież całować profesora! - James prycha z irytacją, kiedy Ginny przypomina mu, żeby pozdrowił Neville'a.  
A Harry... Cóż, ta zupełnie niewinna uwaga sprawia, że Harry przez moment zamiera.  
Kiedy to się zaczęło? Czy wtedy, gdy widział mężczyznę wykrwawiającego się na śmierć we Wrzeszczącej Chacie? Kiedy poznał jego wspomnienia? Czy wtedy, kiedy przeczytał cały podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi? Nie kłam, Harry, nie kłam, to mogło być już w tym czasie, kiedy zajrzałeś do jego myślodsiewni. Młody Snape, upokorzony przez Jamesa i Syriusza, rozpaczliwie macha rękami i chce dosięgnąć swojej różdżki. Snape, starszy o dwadzieścia lat, wyrzuca Harry'ego ze swojego gabinetu. A pocałunek z Cho jest dziwny i niezdarny, całkiem nie taki, jak być powinien. A gdyby tak... na jej miejscu był ktoś inny? Ktoś, kto też ma czarne włosy i czarne oczy, ale zamiast całować Harry'ego, rzuca w niego słojem pełnym martwych karaluchów. Te myśli są równie niepokojące i niechciane, jak wizje zsyłane przez Voldemorta.

Teraz to Harry jest starszy o dwadzieścia lat. I od dwudziestu lat dźwiga w sercu ciężar, którym nie dzieli się z nikim.  
\- Spójrz... na mnie...  
Czy mógłby wtedy pomóc? Potrafi zastanawiać się nad tym bez końca, wspominając najpierw swojego teścia, który leżał na podłodze w Departamencie Tajemnic i umierał od ukąszenia Nagini. Ale przeżył dzięki Harry'emu. Czy Snape też mógłby przeżyć, gdyby dostał taką szansę? Gdyby Harry mu tę szansę dał? Gdyby, gdyby, gdyby...  
To wspomnienie pociąga za sobą cały sznureczek innych, niechcianych, lecz wciąż analizowanych obrazów.  
Ośmioletni Snape wychodzi zza drzewa i mówi do Lily: - Jesteś czarownicą.  
Dorosły Snape mówi: - To ja jestem księciem półkrwi.  
Ciało Dumbledore'a spada powoli z wieży. To wyobrażenie jest najbardziej bolesne, bo Harry pamięta, jak bardzo poczuł się wtedy zawiedziony, osobiście zdradzony. Jego Książę, jego przyjaciel... Snape.... Morderca. Nie, nie, nie! Przekreśla to wszystko, krzycząc: - Ty tchórzu!  
Czy gdyby zadał sobie choć trochę trudu i starał się zrozumieć działania swojego nauczyciela... Czy mógłby czemukolwiek zapobiec? Dowiedzieć się o wszystkim bezpośrednio od niego? Czy McGonagall nie wypędziłaby wtedy Severusa ze szkoły, prosto na spotkanie ze śmiercią? Harry boi się poznać odpowiedzi na te wszystkie pytania.  
We śnie srebrna łania biegnie ku niemu wąską ścieżką w Forest of Dean. Harry zanurza się w lodowatym jeziorze. Medalion Salazara szepcze kojące słowa o śmierci i spokoju. Tak łatwo byłoby zostać na dnie jeziora, już na zawsze. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna przygląda się temu zza drzewa. Harry chce wierzyć, że gdyby nie Ron, to Snape by go wyciągnął z wody, uratowałby, tak jak to robił już wiele razy przedtem. Czy wówczas ta historia miałaby inne zakończenie?

Czasem Harry żałuje, że tak szybko i beztrosko pozbył się Kamienia Wskrzeszenia. Czasem chciałby wyprawić się do Hogwartu, pójść do Zakazanego Lasu i szukać tego czarnego kamienia, gdzieś na polanie, na której miał umrzeć, pod masą zgniłych liści. Jest jednak wciąż na tyle zrównoważony i na tyle pamięta, co przekazał mu Dumbledore, że prawdopodobnie nigdy tego nie zrobi.  
Ale jednak chciałby. Oprócz wytęsknionych postaci Jamesa, Lily, Remusa i Syriusza, pragnie znów zobaczyć tę szczupłą, lekko zgarbioną sylwetkę, tę twarz ukrytą za kurtyną ciemnych włosów, te oczy bezdenne jak czarne tunele.  
W jego snach Severus Snape stoi na polanie w Zakazanym Lesie. Jest blady, mizerny, ale sprawia kojące wrażenie żywego. Nie widać ran, nie ma nawet blizny na szyi. Uśmiecha się ironicznie i lekceważąco, ale to dla Harry'ego nic nowego. Teraz już dawny opiekun Ślizgonów nie może go niczym przestraszyć. Teraz obaj stali się rówieśnikami.   
\- Przez te wszystkie lata, Potter? - Snape pyta drwiąco.  
A Harry patrzy na niego poważnie i odpowiada: - Zawsze.  
Zielone oczy spotykają czarne i przez chwilę wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno.

Czasem Harry nie wie, co z tego jest prawdą, a co jego fantazją. I czy pokochał, jeśli w ogóle można to tak nazwać, człowieka, który istniał naprawdę? Czy też takiego, jakiego sam sobie wymyślił? Ci, których kochamy, nigdy nas nie opuszczą - wspomina słowa Syriusza.  
Czasem też myśli, w nagłym odruchu wstydu, że przed snem powinien nałożyć na siebie zaklęcia wyciszające. Ale Ginny nigdy mu nie mówi, co słyszała, kiedy Harry budzi się ze swoich koszmarów. Ginny nigdy nie pyta o nic.  
\- ... ja tylko powiedziałem, że Al MOŻE być w Slytherinie! - kpiący głos starszego syna odrywa Harry'ego od jego niewesołych myśli. Ale tylko przez moment. Bo oto pojawia się kolejny obrazek.  
\- Ktoś tu chce być w Slytherinie? - pyta pogardliwie James Potter i uśmiecha się kpiąco do Syriusza Blacka. A potem podstawia nogę Smarkerusowi.  
Harry wzdycha i patrzy w zielone oczy młodszego syna. - Albusie Severusie Potterze... - zaczyna mówić. - Nosisz imiona dwóch dyrektorów Hogwartu...

\- Poradzi sobie. - Ginny stwierdza sucho, kiedy pociąg rusza wreszcie z peronu. Harry przygląda się jej z nieodgadnioną miną. To jedna z tych chwil, w których czuje wyrzuty sumienia, że kocha tego młodszego, cichszego, nieśmiałego chłopca trochę bardziej niż jego brata. A może nie bardziej, lecz po prostu inaczej? A jeśli Al faktycznie trafi do Slytherinu... Cóż, tak czy owak, wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Poradzisz sobie! - Ginny uspokaja go, kiedy siedzą razem w wieży Gryffindoru, tuż po pokonaniu Voldemorta. Zakazany Las, rozmowa z Dumbledorem, walka z olbrzymami i pająkami, martwe ciała Freda, Tonks, małego Creevey'a... to wszystko nie chce opuścić go ani na chwilę. A na dnie drzemie najgorszy obraz, zgasłe, czarne oczy, rozszarpane ciało i rzeka krwi. Ginny przytula Harry'ego i delikatnie całuje w policzek. Chłopak poddaje się bezradnie tej pieszczocie. Nie znajduje i chyba nigdy nie znajdzie słów, by opisać, jak się czuje. A życie toczy się dalej.

Peron powoli pustoszeje. Córeczka drepcze za nimi. Harry cieszy się, że ich mała dziewczynka jest jeszcze w domu. Woli nie myśleć, jak będzie żyć, sam na sam z Ginny, kiedy Lily też pojedzie do Hogwartu.


End file.
